Tom Clancy s Maria Sama
by deltaforce1
Summary: La mansion de las rosas recibe una nueva miembro del Yamariyokai, pero no saben que detras de esta misteriosa chica hay un complot internacional para acabar con el mundo como lo conocemos, solo Jack Ryan Ghost Recon y el equipo G.I.JOE pueden detenerle


Tom clancy´s

Maria Sama

(Maria Sama al estilo de Tom Clancy)

_En el año de 1945 Japón se perfilaba en la derrota total, tras la perdida batalla de Iwo Jima y el desembarco aliado en Okinawa ensombrecía la gloria del imperio japonés que una vez llegase a dominar el Asía desde corea hasta la India. No obstante un alma no perteneciente al culto de Shinto estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para la gente con quien había compartido toda su vida. _

_De una iglesia Católica en un lejano pueblo en las afueras de Tokio, un padre que veía como todo se iba para abajo decidió utilizar su pericia favorita antes de que se entregara a Dios. _

_Joseph Lillian, de ascendencia polaca, dio honores con un trago de sake y una bendición para su misión. Armado con una espada samurai estaba subiendo al caza Zero que una noche antes había bendecido con agua del sagrario. Su santo sacrificio estaba perfilado al primer blanco estadounidense en el aire, perfiló un B-29 que se había perdido de su grupo. A través de las balas defensivas de la fortaleza voladora, el valeroso kamikaze se lanzó con todo contra el fuselaje del bombardero destruyéndose ambas naves. Una vez que terminó la batalla, los restos del avión cayeron en un claro lleno de arrozales donde un viejo japonés tocaba su lira cuando alcanzó a recoger un rosario que había caído del cielo. En ese mismo sitio fue edificado un colegio nombrado en memoria del héroe caído. _

I

El hueco

**Washington D.C. 12:56 PM **

Madison avenue estaba todavía lejos para Peter Anderson, jefe de la policía cibernética del estado de Missisipi. Contaba con que al salir del hotel a las once de la mañana podría llegar sin tapujos a su destino, pero el desayuno había sido demasiado largo al encontrarse con una agenda de rutina al revisar su laptop mientras comía Waffles con jugo, el taxi en el que iba estaba siendo conducido por un hindú que apenas había sido aceptado en la compañía por lo que estaba dando demasiadas vueltas por el lugar. Peor aun su celular tenía tres llamadas de su esposa de quien estaba agradecido de alejarse de ella después de encontrarla besándose con su asistente hacia un mes. Todo estaba dando vueltas en el sujeto quien estaba a punto de estallar notando que el reloj marcaba minutos de retraso en su cita, hasta que finalmente estaba viendo el edificio de color gris con ventanas polarizadas a donde tenía que llegar. Pagó al taxista diciéndole que conservase el cambio apresurándose a entrar al sitio. Un guardia de la entrada vio al apurado hombre quien estaba arribando.

--Buen día señor ¿En que le podemos servir?

Anderson mostró su identificación dando sorpresa al vigilante quien revisó un memorandun de la orden del día reconociendo el nombre.

--Adelante señor. El director Quintana lo espera en el salón de reuniones, siga el pasillo principal hasta el fondo.

Las instrucciones fueron bien recibidas por aquel hombre que no se movía del todo bien en edificios tan voluminosos, a comparación de su pequeña central policíaca, el sitio era imponente para el hombre que había crecido en los pantanos del Mississippi pescando peces y armando poderosas computadoras desde los inicios del Windows, varias veces le había causado dolores de cabeza a los bancos y secretarías locales hasta que decidiera aceptar trabajar en la policía en vez de purgar veinte años por robo y sabotaje cibernético, sabía la psicología de los hackers y sus motivaciones ociosas para crear virus o desbaratar una pagina oficial del gobierno. Podía detectar líneas fraudulentas de pago así como descifrar sitios pornográficos ilegales mandando en todo el país a los federales arrestando a todos los socios. No obstante lo que había encontrado en los últimos tres meses lo había estado volviendo loco. Dio el camino que el vigilante negro etiope le había indicado hallando una puerta de doble vista con guardias que le abrieron al acercarse. En una sala formal con alfombra café, muebles de madera y pinturas surrealistas finalmente tenía frente a Jacob Quintana, director de la sección CiberDogs, un buró especializado para situaciones de alto riesgo dentro del ciberespacio y las redes de comunicación.

--Teniente Peter Anderson ¿Verdad?— inquirió con una bonachona sonrisa que le hacía idéntico a Groucho Marx, ya que tenía el peinado, bigotes gruesos y mirada picara que de no ser por su rostro alargado podría ser su gemelo.

--Si señor, lamento el retraso pero el trafico estaba insoportable.

--No, no, está bien, me dio tiempo para que llegasen otros caballeros que se encuentran interesados en la especial situación que ha hallado.

De otra puerta aparecieron dos personas con imagen completamente contrastante, uno era un hombre de traje con pinta de federal, ya que podía olerse ese semblante siempre indagador de esos tipos, aunque aquel hombre parecía un tanto diferente de cualquier miembro del FBI sin cerebro y siempre apegándose al reglamento, puesto que parecía un tanto distraído. El otro sujeto llevaba un traje que parecía un actor de ciencia ficción con casco lleno de instrumentos, yelmo y cinturón con cables, palms y cuanta chuchería de hardware que Anderson reconocía solo por su silueta.

--Señor Anderson, le presento a Alex Michaels de Netforce y el señor Mainframe de la unidad G.. Caballeros, si gustan podemos comenzar la reunión en nuestra sala segura.

Quintana les llevó a otra sala donde aparecía la clásica sala de cristal a prueba de sonido. En su interior estaba una mesa con simplemente un ordenador laptop. En cuanto los hombres entraron, el guardia de cargo cerró la puerta, activando el sistema hermético en el cual ningún sonido saldría de ahí. Anderson se sentó frente a la computadora comenzando a activar su buscador personal.

--Estaba siguiendo la pista de un defraudador de bancos cuando encontré algo que me llamó la atención al revisar los resultados de Google.

Anderson tenía copiada la página situándola en el buscador hallando justamente la misma lista de resultados que encontró ese viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. En los resultados de la barra clásica del servidor había un espacio en blanco del cual debía aparecer una dirección. Aquello llamó la atención de Michaels y Mainframe quien este ultimo tenía una idea vaga.

--Un espacio fantasma, había escuchado de el pero nunca lo había visto hasta ahora.

--¿Qué rayos es?

--Tengo entendido según algunas fuentes que se trata de una especie de burbuja dentro de la red donde quien la crea puede crear sus propias transacciones, compras y visitas a páginas sin ser detectado en los historiales o monitoreos de las mismas.

--En practicas palabras no lo podemos detectar al desgraciado.—intervino Michaels –Yo me involucré en esto por que alguien compró un par de Migs para una nación africana sin haber sido detectada la compra via red. Nunca encontramos el vínculo cibernético o alguna llamada telefónica de esa adquicision, solo los agentes encubiertos supieron de ello hasta que los volaron en pedazos antes de que llegasen.

--¿Cómo podemos saber que no se trata solo de uno o varios cientos de personas que utilizan este sistema?—preguntó Anderson.

Fin del capitulo.


End file.
